In Patent Document 1, for providing a transparent antenna, which is a sheet-like flat antenna not to be recognized as an antenna at first glance, and is able to satisfy performance as an antenna, there is suggested a transparent antenna that realizes transparency close to transparency of a base material by forming an antenna pattern by laminating a conducting material on a surface of a transparent or substantially transparent sheet-like base material, and increasing an aperture ratio thereof to 70% to 75% in an area ratio with a large number of fine transparent pores of the order of the pore diameter from 400μ to 500μ and the line width of 80μ.